Is it her?
by geniusgirl
Summary: With luck, Rachel is able to return to the world of the living and help the others against 'The One' Although after the long and brave fight, how will Rachel be able to part with her friends again? Chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

Is it her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, don't sue k? 

Prologue 

My name is Rachel. 

And I had just seen my Cousin give the dreaded order. I had watched it from the world of the dead. I was dead, but I didn't want that to happen to them too, it was a waste of life. Maybe Jake was already dead, he just wasn't himself after my death. I'd seen everything from the frightful world of the dead since I'd died, I'm not sure I could remember much before I died anymore. I can't remember the peace I felt the moment before I died. I know it must still be there. But there is no such thing as emotions here. 

I watched as Menderash prepared to 'ram the blade ship' but I couldn't take it. I had watched too many lives end while I was an Animorph. I could normally handle it. But my old friends dying in a battle they never knew about till the last second. It was something I don't think anybody could take. 

My eyes were watering and I knew I was crying I couldn't stop what was about to happen. I cried for the lives that were about to be lost. My good old friends. 

YOU WANT TO STOP IT RACHEL? I heard a voice from nowhere, 

"Ellimist?" I was no fool, I knew the Ellimist when he spoke. Beside me I saw the form of an old man appear. 

"That is right," he said to me. 

"What do you mean?" I asked him, only a small sound echoed from my lips, it had been a while since I'd spoken. I guess, there was nothing to do or talk about in the world of the dead. 

"I mean, time can be stopped, and I can send you there to help, only for a short period of time though. Let's say: a year." I felt something in my heart I hadn't felt for years now. Hope. 

"Wouldn't that be against the rules of your millennia long war with Crayak?" I asked, certain there was a mistake somewhere. 

"There are possibilities Crayak didn't come across when the rules were created, he never thought of this possibility, indeed he will be mad when he finds out, but we will let that be, it is not in our rules." The Ellimist told me.

The hope I felt in my heart only moments before was expanding. But I was missing a feeling I should've felt. But I'd lost that emotion long ago; happiness. Happiness hasn't been needed since the end of my life. I would only be back for a year, but I was grateful. 

"So you'll bring me back for a year?" The Ellimist beside me disappeared. I knew better than to think he wasn't there.

THAT IS WHAT IS TO HAPPEN I heard his voice. 

I scanned my eyes over the screen I had been watching before, it had stopped, like it was on pause. But I knew time had stopped there. 

Slowly, my head began to ache with pain; I twirled around in circles, while getting dizzier and dizzier. I tossed and turned in nowhere. I closed my eyes and prayed the sickening twirling would be finishing soon. But it didn't go away, it was strange, I would've puked but I haven't eaten anything for ages. As I began to get used to the spinning headache, the dizziness, and the sickly feeling everything began to slow down. Getting slower and slower until it stopped. And I can tell you, I was relieved. 

I saw now through my own eyes, Jake, Tobias, Marco and the rest I didn't know. I had only seen them on the screen in the world of the dead, Santorelli, Jeanne and Menderash. I also saw 'The One' for the first time, I wanted to go and hit the screen that I saw him on, but I figured that was stupid and would only result in a broken fist.

I could feel the air around me, I could smell the smell of the ship they named after me; _The Rachel_. I swear I could've kissed everybody on the ship, maybe even Marco, after all, time had stopped and he'd never remember. I suddenly came to my senses and realised I didn't want to kiss anyone, but was that a spark of happiness? Will I ever know? 

TIME WILL NOW START AGAIN, GOOD LUCK, RACHEL. And time started again… 

*****

Hiya everybody, sorry for not writing my other fic for a while, I kinda have writers block. Anyone got any ideas for it? Back onto this fic. Please review! I know it was a short prologue but it'll get better, I swear.

Rachelfan5000


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, plez don't sue

Calumon: That's because she aint got no money

Disclaimer: Shut up, by the way, I don't own Calumon either.

I stood behind everybody, true, they hadn't noticed me, but I wanted to be noticed. Tobias was perched on the computer nearest to me. I walked over to him, silent footsteps. I was barefooted because I was the day I died, but I had no objection to barefeet right now. 

I didn't know what to say, I honestly didn't, I just stood there, waiting for someone to notice me. Almost immediately Jake turned around, he saw me, and for the first time for years I saw Jake with my own real, living eyes. Jake's eyes widened, he appeared to be lost for words. 

"I'm back," I know it was a lame thing to say, but what would you have said? 

I knew I was not a day older than the age I'd been when I'd died, I had been tall as a teenager. But now outgrown by mostly everyone there, ecxept Marco, I might've been his size, I don't know.

"Rachel?" I heard a voice I remembered from all my life, and after. Jake's voice. 

"What's up, has Jake finally lost it completely?" I heard Marco's annoying voice once more. He turned round, Tobias and the woman named Jeanne did to, she looked politely confused. 

Rachel? I heard the voice I'd longed to hear again all the time I was in the world of the dead. 

"Yeah," I said awkwardly, "Jake, we can't ram the blade ship, everyone here's lives will be sacrificed, and you can't die, it's horrible in the world of the dead," I became more and more confident as I said these words. More and more back to my old self again.

"What? You mean we don't get those neat halos like Son Goku in Dragonball Z?" Typical Marco thing to say, I ignored him. So did everyone else. 

"What? Have you got a plan?" Jake asked me, um, good point, however I decided not to say that. Suddenly I remembered something, I began to open my mouth but Jake saw it before me. 

"We are faster than they are, I guess it could work, risky though," He said. 

"If all goes to plan everyone will live," I said and then I lowered my voice so only I could hear, "nearly." But there was no point in them knowing that I was going nearly as soon as I had come. 

"Does anybody but me not know what you're talking about?" For the first time ever I heard the voice of the woman called Jeanne. I guess we had gone too fast for others to keep track of what we were saying and what we meant. 

"Menderash, turn directly east and fly at the fastest _Rachel _can go, until we hit zero-space." Jake ordered the human, which was once Andalite. 

"We're running," Santorelli was asking. I didn't hear much more to that conversation, I left that small room in the ship, I knew a million questions would be asked later. After we were where nobody could find us, I needed to be prepared. 

I needed to remember how to be me, Rachel again. I needed to remember who I was again. Not surprisingly, Tobias flew after me. 

He was morphing, I don't know when was the last time he morphed, maybe it was that last time before that polar bear killed me. I don't know. 

"How did you do it Rachel?" He asked me softly when he'd finished his morph. I smiled at him and swept my hair behind my ears. 

"It was the Ellimist," I said, and Tobias didn't need to know any more, I was happy to be alone with him again. It reminded me of old times. 

"I missed you, Rachel," he said to me. 

"And I missed you too, Tobias," I said, and as tears flew to my eyes again. We hugged, I don't think I've ever been so happy, not even when that great blouse was 20% off at the mall.

I guess you can't really find the words to say to someone you loved after missing them for years. 

"We better get back, figure out somekinda plan," I said. 

"You mean, you haven't got one?" Tobias asked, quickly starting to demorph and be the hawk once more. 

"No, apart from, get away," I replied. Tobias and me re-entered the room, there was not much going on. However, every now and again there was a bang that missed us telling us 'The one' was not far behind. But we were slowly beginning to lose them completely. It could take ages before we found the ship again. Maybe even so long I'd never get back to the planet I wanted so much to be on. But we would be safe. 

For a while. 

********

Yet again another short chapter. The next chapter won't be this short I promise you. If you keep reviewing I will put up the next part sooner. OK? 

Please R&R!

Susy ^_^ Rachelfan5000


End file.
